


Life's no fun without a good scare

by Shigai



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Meddling Kids, Poor Erik, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigai/pseuds/Shigai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids decide to use their mutant powers for the sake of a good Halloween scare, and challenge Charles and Erik to walk through the old halls, if they dare.</p><p>(short comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's no fun without a good scare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tunder28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/gifts).



  
[](http://s35.photobucket.com/user/sugar_pain/media/pg01s.jpg.html) [](http://s35.photobucket.com/user/sugar_pain/media/pg02s.jpg.html) [](http://s35.photobucket.com/user/sugar_pain/media/pg03s.jpg.html) [ ](http://s35.photobucket.com/user/sugar_pain/media/pg04s.jpg.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Tunder28!!
> 
> Used a bunch of pic references for the young mutants (you should have seen the disaster that was Darwin's face at the beginning... and he still barely looks like himself ;;)


End file.
